The Staring Game
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: Gara-gara diacuhkan karena terlalu sibuk menonton variety show, Kris menantang Chanyeol untuk melakukan 'staring game'. Kris bilang dia selalu keluar sebagai pemenang dalam permainan itu. Katanya, Kris punya jurus rahasia. Apa jurus rahasia Kris? Apakah ia akan keluar sebagai pemenang? My first drabble. It's about Kris and Chanyeol. Always KrisYeol.


Disclaimer : All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. The plot is inspired by Running Man ep 114, when Kim Jongkook did the staring game with Moon Geunyoung.

Warning : **Boys Love**

Pairing : KrisYeol (Kris and Chanyeol)

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

* * *

**.**

**THE STARING GAME**

**.**

"Hei, Yeol! Apa yang kaulakukan dari tadi, eoh? Apa kau tak lapar?" tanya Kris sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol, salah satu _dongsaeng_nya di EXO, yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar laptop di depannya. Ya, sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya 45 menit yang lalu, _rapper_ EXO-K itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya karena menonton sesuatu di laptopnya itu.

"Nanti saja, _Hyung_. Ini baru seru, _Hyung_!" jawab Chanyeol tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Kris hanya bisa memasang tampang sebal. Berani benar bocah itu mengacuhkannya?

"Aish, kau ini. Memang apa yang kautonton, eoh? Apa begitu serunya sampai kau mengacuhkanku?"

Chanyeol mem_pause_ video yang sedang ditontonnya, lalu menatap sebal Kris karena aktivitas menontonnya jadi terganggu.

"Kau ini mengganggu, _Hyung_! Aku baru menonton **Running Man**! Ya, karena kesibukan jadi aku ketinggalan banyak episode. Nah, aku baru menonton episode 114. Wuah, acara ini benar-benar lucu! Selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa!" Chanyeol tertawa. Sementara _rapper_ EXO-M di sampingnya hanya bisa memicingkan matanya, sibuk berpikir apa _dongsaeng_nya itu sudah mulai tidak waras.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kris tanpa rasa antusias.

"Aish, kau ini menyebalkan, _Hyung_. Ini seru! Kau tahu? Kim Jongkook _sunbaenim_ harus melakukan _staring game_ dengan Moon Geunyoung _sunbaenim_. Wuah, mereka romantis sekaligus lucu." Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol tertawa.

"Lalu cuma gara-gara itu, aku harus ikut tertawa?"

Mendengar jawaban Kris yang datar, rasa-rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengubur _Hyung_nya itu hidup-hidup. Tsk tsk.

"Astaga, _Hyung_! Bisakah kau sedikit menunjukkan wajah antusias? Ah, lupakan. Pokoknya ini romantis dan lucu. Jongkook _sunbaenim_ saja kalah melawan Geunyoung _sunbaenim_."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Kalah? Bagaimana mungkin penyanyi berbadan sehat dan berotot itu kalah dari seorang aktris?

"Pasti kau penasaran kenapa bisa begitu kan, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kris. Ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Geunyoung _sunbaenim_ kan tipe wanita idealnya Jongkook _sunbaenim_. Sementara Jongkook _sunbaenim_ itu paling tak bisa berhadapan dengan wanita. Ia sangat _gentle_. Nah, karena harus bertatapan mata dengan wanita idealnya, ia jadi malu dan tak mampu menatap mata indah Geunyoung sunbaenim. Jadinya ia kalah."

Kris manggut-manggut tanpa semangat. Chanyeol semakin sebal karena _Hyung_nya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak menghargai antusiasmenya saat menceritakan semua itu.

"Aish, kau ini, _Hyung._ Kau membosankan!" seru Chanyeol.

Mendengar seruan itu, Kris terkejut. Ia bangkit berdiri, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu tajam.

"Aku? Membosankan? Ayolah, Yeol. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menarik daripada apa yang kautonton! Aku bahkan bisa melakukan _staring game_ dengan sangat baik. Kau tahu? Aku selalu memenangkan permainan ini. Ya, aku kan punya jurus rahasia." Kris terkekeh sombong. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris yang 'membosankan' bisa melakukan '_staring game_' dan memenangkannya?

"Kalau begitu, buktikan! Ayo, kita bermain _staring game_. Apa kau berani? Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau hanya membual, _Hyung._Dengan mata besarku, aku pasti menang," kata Chanyeol menantang.

Kris hanya menyeringai lalu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menang, Yeol. Jangan menyesal, _okay_?"

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk berhadapan, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tunggu dulu. Kita butuh juri! Hoi, Sehun-ah, kemarilah! Jadilah juri dalam permainan kami!" seru Chanyeol pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Anggota termuda EXO itu pun mendekat dan akhirnya setuju menjadi juri.

Sehun memegang kertas putih yang memisahkan pandangan kedua _rapper_ EXO itu. Begitu melihat dua anggota paling tinggi di grupnya itu siap, ia mulai menghitung. Dan begitu hitungan ketiga, Sehun mengangkat kertas pemisah itu. Dan permainan pun dimulai.

Chanyeol dan Kris saling bertatapan, berusaha jangan sampai berkedip duluan karena itu berarti mereka akan keluar sebagai _loser_. Setengah menit sudah berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan menyerah. Padahal, sebenarnya mata mereka sudah terasa panas dan perih. Sehun pun sebagai juri sudah tidak sabar mengakhiri kegiatan yang menurutnya 'membosankan' dan tak ada gunanya itu.

Melihat Chanyeol yang kukuh tak mau menyerah, Kris akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan jurus rahasianya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah imut Chanyeol. Semakin lama— semakin dekat. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan 'aneh' itu, tapi ia bersikeras tak mau kalah, sehingga ia hanya memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sandaran sofa. Ya, matanya tetap menjalankan tugasnya dalam permainan itu dengan baik -walaupun ia mulai tak bisa menahan rasa perihnya-.

Lama-kelamaan, posisi ini semakin tidak menguntungkan Chanyeol, karena wajah Kris semakin mendekat, nyaris bersentuhan dengan wajahnya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas _Hyung_nya itu. Dan ia bisa melihat jelas seringai di bibir Kris. Chanyeol semakin terpojok, tak bisa menghindar lagi. Matanya pun sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Dan—

**Chu—**

Bibir Kris menyentuh bibirnya. Mendapat _sudden kiss _itu, Chanyeol secara refleks mengerjapkan matanya lalu dengan segera mendorong Kris menjauh darinya.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Apa yang kaulakukan, eoh?" kata Chanyeol sambil buru-buru mengusap bibirnya yang jadi 'korban' jurus Kris.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya terpaku menatap kedua _Hyung_nya yang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun pun tersadar. Ia segera menutup kepalanya dengan handuk putih yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan segera berlari dari ruang tamu.

"_Hyung_, kalian merusak mataku!" serunya sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Kris hanya terkekeh.

"_See?_ Aku selalu keluar sebagai pemenang, kan? Jurusku memang ampuh."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bantal melayang mengenai kepala _leader_ EXO-M itu. Tak lama disusul dengan berbagai benda lain yang terbang mengarah ke arah Kris.

"KRIS WU, MATI KAU!" teriak Chanyeol penuh amarah sambil melemparkan barang-barang yang bisa dijangkaunya. Dan 'peperangan' itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat _leader_ EXO-M babak belur.

.

* * *

**- END –**

* * *

**.**

Oh God, akhirnya—My FIRST DRABBLE! Oh, betapa bahagianya diriku bisa membuat drabble pertama. Astaga! Absurd? Ya, memang karena sudah ciri khasku. . Biarlah, yang penting jadi.

Bagi yang mau mampir baca dipersilakan, bagi yang mau meninggalkan review sangat diperbolehkan. Thank you.

.

* * *

.

With love

**-Cha-**


End file.
